One example of microparticles emitted by a microparticle diffusing apparatus may include ion. One example of the ion includes so-called cluster ion which becomes H+(H2O)n and O2−(H2O)m. An ion diffusing apparatus (see FIG. 36) of a comparative example 2, which will be described later, comprises an ion generating apparatus 14 which generates the ion. A refrigerator (see FIG. 35) having the ion diffusing apparatus is described in Patent Publications 1 and 2. This refrigerator discharges ion outside the refrigerator to sterilize a periphery outside the refrigerator. By sterilizing suspended bacteria outside the refrigerator, a sanitary living space is provided, suspended bacteria are prevented from coming into the refrigerator from outside when its door is opened/closed, and sanitary inside environment of the refrigerator is realized.    Patent Publication 1: JP-A 2002-204622    Patent Publication 2: JP-A 2002-206163